


Didn't Seem Like Much

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: How the hell do I tag this?, M/M, naked photos, noncon photo posting, wow this is short forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he'd asked where naked photos for class. I hadn't expected him to post them online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Seem Like Much

It didn’t seem like much at the time, but Cecil wanted what he wanted, and I was more than willing to oblige.

“Pretty please, Steve? Just one more photo.” Cecil held the camera to his eye and I looked at him, nervous. “Come on, move your hands and smile, baby.” Taking a deep breath, I moved my hands to my sides, exposing my completely naked body to him and feigned a smile. “Perfect. Now, put your hands…”

One more photo. One more photo. One more photo. By the end of it, he had to have nearly three dozen. “What are you using them for again?” I asked, pulling my clothes back on, my hands shaking.

He came over and kissed me gently. “They’re for photo class. Take a photo of someone in an interesting position.” He crossed the small apartment over to his bags. “The light was really nice in here, so I took full body. I’ll crop out the parts you don’t want people to see.” He smiled lightly. “Do you want to see them?”

I shook my head. “I… Have to go. I have class in 15 minutes.” I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

“Steve?” I froze. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “I love you. See you for dinner tonight?” He kissed along my neck and shoulder, nipping lightly.

“Can’t.” I let out with a gentle sigh and wormed myself out of his grip. “Mom and dad want me home for dinner. Love you.” I left before he could say anything else.

By the time I’d gotten to class 10 minutes later, the pictures were online. I had emails from people I didn’t know asking for my number. Emails from my parents demanding I take them down. From my boss telling me I was fired. And one from Cecil.

                       Whoops. My hand slipped.

I grabbed my stuff and ran to my car, ignoring the jeers and catcalls I got along the way. Safely in my car, I lit a cigarette and pulled out my phone.

                       [text] What the actual fuck.  
                       [text] Why did you to that?

I was out of the parking lot and halfway home before he texted back.

                       [text] you didn’t say i couldn’t. xoxo

I screamed and drove faster, ignoring the traffic signs and lights. Finally home and inside, I pulled out the bottle of vodka I’d saved for Cecil and I, when we said we were going to… _Not like it matters now_ , I thought, cracking the bottle. It didn’t seem like much at the time.


End file.
